The Sesame Street Book
Released in 1970, '''The Sesame Street Book & Record' was originally packaged in a gatefold sleeve which contained a full color poster and a 24 page book featuring song lyrics and illustrations by Brian Cranner. It was also released simultaneously in a "Carry About" boxed set of 6 45s and inserts. The album peaked at #21 on the Billboard charts, and sold over 1 million copies the year of its release. It was subsequently reissued many times (without the book or poster), first on Columbia as "Sesame Street Original Cast Album", then as "Sesame Street 1: Original Cast" and then as a part of the 1977 "Sesame Gold! The Best of Sesame Street" two-record set. Track listing Side One #Sesame Street - The Entire Cast by Joe Raposo, Jon Stone, Joseph Hart #ABC-DEF-GHI - Big Bird Music by Joe Raposo, Lyrics by Jon Stone #I've Got Two - Big Bird and Oscar plus everybody including Mr. Hooper by Joe Raposo and Jeff Moss #Goin' For a Ride - Anything People by Jeff Moss #What Are Kids Called - Bob and Susan by Joe Raposo #Everybody Wash - Ernie and Bert by Joe Raposo, Jon Stone and Jim Henson #One of These Things - Bob and Susan Music by Joe Raposo, Lyrics by Jon Stone #Up and Down - Two Monsters (aka Cookie Monster and Herry Monster) by Jeff Moss #Green - Kermit by Joe Raposo Side Two #Somebody Come and Play - The Kids by Joe Raposo #I Love Trash - Oscar by Jeff Moss #A Face - Bob by Joe Raposo #J-Jump - The Kids by Joe Raposo #People in Your Neighborhood - Bob and The Anything People by Jeff Moss #Rub Your Tummy - Gordon Music by Joe Raposo and Lyrics by Dave Connell #Number 5 - The Kids Music by Joe Raposo and Lyrics by Jim Henson #Five People In My Family - Anything People by Jeff Moss #Nearly Missed - Susan by Joe Raposo # Rubber Duckie - Ernie by Jeff Moss Reissues *CR 21530 (Columbia Records second edition) *CTW 79001 (1977 2-record set) Edits On all releases that don't contain the book, One of These Things was cut to remove the following material after Susan says, "Ernie's Rubber Duckie!": :A lady's voice: "Here are some more sounds. Listen." :(sounds of 3 bells ringing one at a time, followed by a trumpet playing) :(sounds of 3 dogs barking one at a time, followed by a cat meowing) Then the closing music plays, on all versions. Cast :Sesame Street ::Matt Robinson as Gordon ::Loretta Long as Susan ::Bob McGrath as Bob ::Will Lee as Mr. Hooper :The Muppets (also the Anything People) ::Jim Henson as Ernie and Kermit ::Frank Oz as Cookie Monster and Bert ::Caroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar :and the voices of the kids: ::Lois Winter, Ana Isa Otis, Clyde Otis, Jr., Althea Jackson, Todd Graff, Tom Spiro, Andrea Giglio, Christine Winter Production credits :Album Produced by: ::Thomas Z. Shepard :Written by: ::Jeffrey Moss :Words and Music Mostly by ::Jeffrey Moss and Joe Raposo :Project Director ::Arthur Shimkin See also *Sesame Street Discography Sesame Street Book & Record